Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a solar cell panel, and more particularly, to a solar cell panel having an improved connection structure.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy.
A plurality of solar cells is connected to each other in series or in parallel using ribbons, and is manufactured into a solar cell panel via packaging, which is a process for protecting the solar cells. Because the solar cell panel needs to perform electricity generation for a long term in various environments, considerable long-term reliability is required. At this time, the solar cells are connected to one another using the ribbons in the related art.
However, when the solar cells are connected to one another using the ribbons having a large width of approximately 1.5 mm, for example, shading loss may occur due to the large width of the ribbons. Therefore, the number of the ribbons provided on the solar cells should be reduced. In addition, the strength of attachment of the ribbons may not be good, or the degree of bending of the solar cells may be increased by the ribbons. Thereby, increase in the output of the solar cell panel may be limited, and the reliability of the solar cell panel may be deteriorated when the ribbons are separated or when the solar cells are damaged.